Turbulence
by soldier for the living
Summary: Drew is only trying to look out for Adam, but is doing it to the point of suffocating Adam. Drew/Bianca Adam/Fiona
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped my arm around Bianca as we walked around downtown Toronto. My 'friends' still haven't talked to me after the disaster. I just didn't understand that they couldn't see what I see in Bianca.

"Maybe you could try to be friends with Fiona, she is getting out in a few days." She scoffed at the idea.

"Oh yes I am sure your brother would love me hanging around his girl. Are you sure that its not you that wants to hang around Fiona?" I stopped and looked at her.

"Come on B that is dead and gone, she was happy with Adam." She looked apprehensive and when I smirked at her it did her in.

"Fine Drew I will offer a peace offering." I smiled at her and slung my arm around her. I dragged her off to the Dot but stopped when I saw my friends.

"Maybe we should just to my place." I kept looking from the window to her. She followed my eye sight and saw them.

"Afraid of them Drew? I am cold and want coffee, so un-tuck your tail from your legs and lets go in." She dragged me in and when the person behind the counter turned around I felt my jaw drop.

"Hey Bianca."

"What the hell are you working here for Fitz? Since when did they let you out of jail!" I remembered all that he had done to my brother and friends.

"I am working here for Father at the church."

"Since when did you go gospel Fitz?" Bianca scoffed at him.

"I had a lot of time to think in juvie." Bianca looked shocked now.

"Just stay away from my brother and friends." I knew Adam would hate me for going over protective brother again but I just had to. I lead Bianca away and when we got out side she turned to me and I noticed she was angry.

"What the hell was that Drew?" She looked at me with her lips in a tight line.

"I had to make sure he staid away from Adam."

"Oh yes your brother needs you to protect him, obviously Fitz has gone off the deep end. I mean he found Jesus? It seems like Edwards brain washed him." I looked at her like she was crazy there was obviously a lot of difference in our back grounds.

"Clare. What would she have a thing to do in this?" She looked at me as if I was slow till she realized I was on the other side of the war at that time. She sighed and sipped her coffee.

"He has a thing for Clare." I laughed at that tough boy Fitz has a thing for saint Clare. Wait it could be a plot to get close to Adam.

"Drew I know that look. Let Adam look out for him self, besides isn't there something you'd rather be doing?" She dragged her finger along my jaw line and all thoughts of Adam left my head, Ok maybe he could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood off to the side watching Adam closely he was sitting at his locker but I knew he was looking for her. I saw her round the corner in full chat with Holly J. The look on Adams face went bright when he saw her but immediately fell when she walked by not even noticing him. I clenched my fists in anger, she was playing him and I hated it. I felt someone wrap an arm around me.

"You know if you glare anymore daggers we will have to smuggle you out of the country." I turned to Bianca.

"She is a bitch, she just walked right past him." I looked to my brother who slammed his locker closed and stomped off. I followed him and gave a sorry look to Bianca who just rolled her eyes and followed me.

"Adam wait up!" He turned and he was guarded, I knew he wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want Andrew?" I cringed at my full name.

"Can't walk with my brother?" He looked to Bianca.

"Why would you want to when you have her." He glared at Bianca.

"Hey I can knock your teeth in Torres." I stilled Bianca and glared at my brother.

"Still haven't gotten used to her Adam?"

"What ever Drew." He walked off and I turned to Bianca running a hand through my hair. She took my hand.

"That is my job to mess your hair up." I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. I walked her off to our first class. Hopefully Adam will be Ok. I passed Clare and Eli.

"Hey look out for Adam for me, it seems like the ice princess is back." Eli looked aggravated and Clare sighed.

"You know Adam will flip out if he finds your messing with his life." I looked to Clare.

"The last thing we all need is another episode of moody Adam, she messed with him once and I wont let her do it again." Clare sighed knowing what I said was right, she led Eli off and I saw Bianca had walked down the hall. I ran to catch up with her, but she brushed me off, I was angry and hurt.

"What is going on with you B?" She smiled.

"How did that feel? Adam doesn't need an overprotective brother or friends he just needs someone to be there for him."

"But I am."

"Not in the way he needs you Drew." I sighed as she gave me a quick kiss and I walked off to the library to try to get something done. Maybe she was right.

* * *

I sighed angrily as Eli and Clare came into English. I hate how Drew was trying to protect me, I didn't need his help. I looked away from them as the princess came in, I was aggravated further when she sat up front. I knew she said she hated me but I didn't think she meant it. I mean I was her prince. I sighed as Eli and Clare flanked me.

"Trouble in paradise grass hopper?" I glared at Eli.

"Not in the mood Elijah." He held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Maybe she is just worried about being back?" Clare tried to help but I was in no mood.

"Well then why is she ignoring me?" I said it a bit loud and she turned to look at me, I glared at her.

"Maybe because you are glaring at her, give her time." I looked back at Fiona who had turned away.

"She just hates me." I had lost my princess today was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to KC, we were sitting in the library.

"Come on man, I know you don't like B but we were friends." He turned to me and spoke low.

"Man you ditched us to get high with her we could of won. Now I have to play baby daddy and obviously you don't like Jenna much. Maybe its best if we are just going are separate ways." I sighed.

"You can't mean that man." He stood gathering his books and left. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling tiles. I stood and left. I entered the room and began to drum, it seemed lately the only thing that didn't judge me was the solace of the beats. I heard someone come in and I turned to see Sav.

"Up for a session." I sighed.

"Your sister Ok with that?" She had flipped out at us when she saw us together.

"Eh. I just need to get away from all that crap."

"Same here man." We began to just jam out.

They were getting on my nerves, I know I got all moody when Fiona left but I am fine. I turned to Eli who was eying me.

"I am fine Eli."

"She hasn't talked to you and its been a few days. I know you are far from fine." I turned to him.

"Stop being overprotective of me. I know what Clare means now!" I shouted it at him and I regretted it, I never gave away what my friends say and I just broke my number one rule.

"Clare what do you mean!" I excused my self from class and went to the memorial garden, the place where it all started. I turned the corner and she sat there, I plucked up all my courage and entered.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her, her cool gray eyes looked up at me.

"No, I figured you would hate me." I sat next to her.

"I didn't want to send you Fi but you worried me." She sighed and put her sketchbook aside.

"I know, I had a lot of time to think when I was away. I kept thinking of you, Holly J kept me updated on your conquests." I smiled.

"We have only talked briefly." I sat down next to her.

"What do you want Fiona? I mean are you still confused or..." I trailed off and she looked uncertain.

"I don't know yet Adam. I haven't got all the answers." I nodded at her.

"I know, I understand that just is there any hope?" She smiled.

"You know there is." I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Good because I wasn't sure if there was one." She looked down at her hands.

"I thought you hated me, you were giving me death glares."

"You walked right by me no notice, I got angry."

"I know, I was distracted I didn't even notice where Holly J and I were going." I took her sketchbook and looked to her for approval and she nodded. I flicked through a few pages looking at her new designs and I came across a sketch of me. I looked numbly at the book and her. I was there but there were question marks around me. I closed the book and heard the door slam open.

"Adam what are you doing with her?" My brother spat at us angrily.

"Drew I can hang out with who I want."

"Come to mess my brother up again?" I stood, having enough with my brother and shoved him out the door.

"Chill out, I can do what I want Drew! Did I tell you that you can't date Bianca? I should have, she is turning you into nothing but a jack ass. Go to class Drew now!" I shouted at my brother.

"Next time she leaves don't come crying to me. One day you will see I was right." He spoke low and quiet to me, I shoved him away and he walked off. I turned to look at Fiona. She didn't need this plus I didn't want her going into relapse. I didn't know what was going on with Drew. I walked back in.

"Sorry about that, something is going on with him. He started dating Bianca and I think she is the issue." She looked at me shocked.

"She is dating him after what she did to you?" I shrugged.

"He is happy after the whole Ali thing, I thought it would be good for him but I guess I was wrong." She looked at me sadly.

"He will be there for you Adam. I have to go get a few things straightened out see you at lunch?" I smiled.

"I would like that." She walked off and I went to my locker thinking lunch was to far away.

* * *

How could he just crawl back to her, was he not a man? I could not believe he would just let her have another go at him. I thought that it would be her crawling back to him begging him, that's what he deserved not the other way around. I walked out to the football field and saw Bianca.

"Drew what are you doing here?" She sauntered up to me and gave me a kiss. I lead her over to the bleachers and looked up at the clear sky.

"Ok QB whats going on?" I looked to her.

"Adam was with Fiona. He is angry at me, I am only trying to save him the pain. I have watched him go through it all." She sighed and placed a hand on my knee.

"You need to let him grow. Drew whether you like it or not, you have to back off otherwise you are going to lose your brother." No one knew that she had a caring side. I loved that about her.

"Its just I know how relationships can suck and he has fallen to hard."

"Ever think that he may be in love? You cant stop how you feel or hide it." I sighed and looked at her caramel colored eyes.

"I just want to protect him from the pain." She smiled and kissed me.

"Sometimes we need to feel pain to know we are alive." I held her closer knowing soon lunch would start, nothing was right but I knew at some point Adam would come around.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around for Clare and Eli but they were no where to be found. I walked outside and saw them. I waved to Fiona who walked over to me. I smiled when I saw she was with Holly J. We walked over to Clare and Eli and I stopped short.

"Ok if we sit here?"

"I don't know think I will get to overprotective?" Eli snapped at me. It was obvious Eli and Clare have been fighting.

"You and Drew are suffocating me, I can handle my self. I am sorry Clare for opening my mouth." She smiled and I knew she couldn't refuse me. I sat down, Fiona and Holly J sat next to me. I pulled out a sandwich and the talk picked up, this was how things were supposed to be. I looked to Fiona and hoped one day that she would give me a chance to show her that not all guys are like the ones she dated except without the alcohol. I saw her look at me and smile, I loved how her eyes had a glint to them. I turned to Clare.

"Did Drew put Eli up to looking out for me?" She nodded and I sighed.

"What is going on with that brother of mine."

"Maybe it has something to do with how Fitz is back in town."

"What!" They all turned to me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Clare was talking about the hockey game." They went back to their conversation and I looked back at her.

"When were you going to tell me?" She sighed.

"Look he is not out for revenge he is just working at the Dot." I grumbled and turned back to Fiona. Great just great, he is back in town. Now I know why Drew is so skittish.

* * *

I was walking to the gym to get a workout in before going home to the lock down my mother had on me since my shroom stunt. I was stopped by Dave.

"Hey Drew going to work out?" I smiled at my friend.

"Yeah care to join me?" He shrugged and we walked along until he saw Bianca.

"Never mind I think I got to go. Have fun Drew." He turned and I looked at him at a loss for words. I dropped my hand and turned to her.

"Sorry?" She shrugged her shoulders innocently and I just sighed. I wasn't sure how I went from having everyone love me to being alone with no one but her. I walked to the gym and just did some free weights. Bianca was great it was just getting people to see past her reputation. I walked out onto the court and I could hear the cheer of the crowds, the game I missed. I shot a few free throws and I threw the ball when they missed. Someone came out of the shadows and I saw it was just Armstrong.

"I think that last one was a little off." I sighed.

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind." He nodded.

"Care to talk about it?" I shrugged and sat on the bench.

"Adam is mad at me, no one talks to me and it gets lonely just being with Bianca. I mean she is great, its just they don't see her." He sighed.

"I have seen Desousa she has a temper and I think she has scared many people away. Drew you have to learn to live for your self and try not to be Mr. Popular. Like maybe focus on math?" I smiled at him. I looked to the hoop and grabbed the ball.

"Its not that I don't want to be Mr. Popular I just don't want to be forgotten. My last school I was a nobody on the team, they didn't mind me but they were obsessed with Gracie my sister more. Now Adam just wants to stay out of the lime light so I took it as my chance to not get left behind. Although it may have back fired." He rebounded for me and threw me the ball.

"Are you sure it back fired, I'm not sure you can be forgotten as to Adam he is just making his way through. It has to be tough being transgendered. Before people loved Gracie, I think he is figuring that since people know they will fall in love with Gracie again even though Gracie to him is gone." I shot the ball and it finally went through the hoop.

"That's why I try to protect him."

"Is it really protecting him or shielding him from the light?" I sighed and just held the ball.

"You know about the fights with him and Eli I couldn't forgive my self if I let him get hurt." He sat down and I kept shooting.

"If Adam was born biologically a male would you protect him?"

"I don't know. I just know that if I am around I can't let him get hurt, I've seen him when he is low."

"I have seen a lot, I know that you were close with Adam and I know you think you have his best interest in heart but maybe just maybe they interfere with his plans. It seems he has forgiven Bianca maybe you should do the same for him. Letting Adam have some of the light is not going to effect you. Both of you have to learn to live for your self. He is trying but you are stopping him." I saw Armstrong leave and it was the second time someone said something like that to me. I sighed and just threw the ball at the hoop. I grabbed my backpack and the last thing I heard was the echoing of the ball bouncing. I got into my truck and drove to the house.

"Your late Drew." I looked to my mother and sighed.

"Sorry got caught up at the gym." She eyed me but just shook her head.

"Go get ready for dinner and tell your brother to do the same." I ran up the stairs to find Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to her locker and tapped her on the shoulder when she spun around I was there smirking.

"Adam!" I laughed at her shocked tone and went to hug her. I loved that she was back even though not together being near her made me feel better.

"So princess what is on your agenda? Any Royal Galas?" I said teasingly.

"Next month." I smiled, not sure what she meant, I was only joking.

"What?" She asked and I shrugged. I took her books and walked with her. She kept sending me glances and I stopped at my locker to grab my book.

"So have you talked to Drew?" I sighed and shuffled a few things around.

"No. Why would I need to talk to him?" She sighed and we walked the rest of the way to her room in silence.

"See you at lunch?" She shook her head.

"Not today Adam, I have a few things to take care of." I nodded, a bit disappointed but I felt her soft lips on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I said cracking a small smile.

"Just wanted to make you smile." I laughed.

"See you later Princess." I turned and bumped into Bianca.

"Sorry." I began to walk off and Bianca went into the room where Fiona was. I turned and saw KC walking towards me.

"Torres." I looked around for my brother but realized he was talking to me.

"Yeah KC?" I walked over to the man who was slightly taller than me.

"How is your brother? I was a bit harsh on him the other day I just can't stand Bianca." I sighed, I sympathized with him.

"I don't know haven't talked to him in a few days. He doesn't like the idea of me getting with Fiona." He looked at me shocked. I was curious as to why he found that shocking.

"Are you serious? Has he gone off the deep end?" I shrugged.

"Who knows, although our mom is a bit harsh on him for the shroom incident." KC looked around and then I turned to see him looking at Drew who looked angry. I sighed and just looked back at KC.

"Look I better go before overprotective brother comes. See you around KC." I walked to my class slipping in right before the bell. Miss. Oh closed the door and I smirked at and angry Drew. I turned to Clare and smiled.

"What was that about?" I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know. He has gone all overprotective." I sat down next to Clare. She opened her math book and I smirked at her.

"Eager for math there Clare?" She gave me a pointed look.

"No just need a distraction from Eli. I mean I love the guy but he is suffocating me." I smiled at her and opened my book.

"Maybe he should just get together with my brother they can be worry warts together." She laughed and I was glad she was smiling again.

"So Adam how is Fiona?" She had been acting odd today.

"I don't know. She is acting odd today, like she is hiding something." Clare looked away and I knew she was on to something.

"Clare? Do you know why she is acting odd?" She shrugged and was saved by Armstrong. I eyed her the rest of class to urge it out of her but she bolted from the room and when I went to look for her she was gone. I sighed and walked to lunch when I was jumped and shoved in a supply closet. I looked around and tried the door but it was locked. I sat back and waited knowing this was a joke but it got less funny when the door was opened and my brother shoved through.

"Play nice you two we might let you out later." I growled at Bianca and then I heard the clicking of heels and knew Fiona was in on it.

"We have been had by our girls." Drew jumped up and started banging on the door.

"Bianca this is not funny let us out." There was no answer and I knew they had left. I sat back on the crates and watched him try to take the door down.

* * *

Adam was just smirking at me! Did he think this was funny? I angrily beat on the door and yelled for Bianca but I knew she wasn't coming back. I sat down and noticed Adam was smirking with laughter.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him. He just nodded and started laughing.

"Yeah Hulk. Whats your next big plan ramming the door?" I laughed at his comment.

"Worth a shot."

"Try explaining that one to mom. Oh mom I just busted my shoulder bowling a door over because I forgot to use the handle." I smirked.

"Drew what did I tell you about being careful. Sometimes I think I raised monkeys instead of children." We both laughed knowing our mother would do that. I finally controlled my laughter and looked at him, he looked tired like he had little sleep. I sighed knowing it was partially my fault.

"Look Adam, I'm sorry." He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Do I need a camera for this confession." I punched his arm and he hit back.

"Funny smart one." He smirked.

"At least you admit I am the smart one." I rolled my eyes knowing I walked into that one on my own.  
"Ha..ha. Anyways if you want to be with Fiona go ahead." I saw him look away.

"Since when did I need your approval Drew? You are such a damn hypocrite. Your practically dating the girl that outed me and started that shit. Now you think I need your approval to be with her?" I sighed knowing I said the wrong thing.

"Look Bianca is great."

"Where in bed? Because her personality sucks." I stood and he did. I knew this wasn't going to be settled now. He went over to the door and banged on it.

"Fiona open this door now!" Magically the door opened and he looked at Fiona pissed off.

"Don't ever try to pull that again." He stomped off and she looked close to tears. I sighed knowing once again it was me who set Adam off. I walked out and looked at her.

"It was my fault, I said the wrong choice of words and it set him off." I sighed when she wiped angrily at a tear, I knew she felt for my brother and it was tearing them apart not being together.

"Do you love him?" I asked her she looked at me and nodded.

"Are you still confused?" She shook her head.

"Sometimes it feels wrong but when I see your brother I know it isn't." I knew I had messed things up for Fiona and Adam and I felt like shit about it.

"He will come around. He just has to." I looked down the hall to see Eli going after Adam. I knew if anyone could get through it would be him.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched him silently throw him self into working out, despite the large weights he was lifting he was looking paler and more tired than usual. It was as if he was working him self to exhaustion. I stood with Bianca and Fiona all of us worried about the boy who was working him self farther and closer to the brink of being non existant.

"I am worried about him. He has successfully avoided me a week. He isn't looking that good either." I looked to Fiona who just was staring at him as if contemplating what to do. She had feelings for him and I knew what I felt she could relate to.

"Maybe we should just leave him be, he needs to run this out of his system." B offered I looked to her and shrugged, leaving him alone was the last thing I wanted to do. When he was alone he hurt him self, and I vowed as long as I was around I would stop him from the pain. But I knew I was helpless in this situation.

"Fiona were going to grab a coffee want to come." She snapped out of her daze and opened the door, as she was about to walk in I tried to stop her B held me back. I looked at her to let me go, I had to stop her from getting to Adam.

"Let them be, she might just be what he needs." She kissed me softly and I smiled at her. I sighed knowing that if anything was going to be done, maybe Fiona was the one to get through to him.

"So coffee?" I asked. She laughed and took my hand.

"You read my mind." I slung my arm around her and led her off.

* * *

I heard someone approach and I set the bar on the rack. I laid there hoping if I stopped then they would leave. Plus I needed a break I was feeling a little light headed.

"Go away." I sounded tired and worn.

"Are you really telling me to go away?" It was that angelic voice I loved. I hid I had taken my binder off since no one was ever here this late and I didn't want her to see me like this. I could feel the beginings of a panic attack going on and if I didn't get away from her I would lose it.

"Yes." I spoke cold hoping she would just leave and I could apologize later. But I felt her soft hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" Her voice spoke with conviction and I just kept my back to her.

"Because I am busy." I turned and went into the locker room but she followed me.

"This is the guys locker room Fiona." I said angry, didn't she get it I wanted to be alone?

"I won't leave until you look at me." I just shrugged and walked into the showers when I was sure she hadn't followed me I quickly took a hot shower cleansing my self of the sweat. I stepped out and put on my binder and top along with my boxers. I walked out and when I pulled my towel away from my head I jumped when she was sitting there calmly on her phone.

"Ready to talk now?" She looked up and I felt vulnerable under her gaze as she looked me over in my thread bare.

"You..You waited?" I hated how I lost my way with words. Just when I felt that I was over the attack I felt my chest start to constrict as if the oxygen in the room dropped.

"Of course I did." She spoke as if it was the first thing she wanted to do on her list. I threw on my other clothes and ran the towel through my hair a few more times.

"I like your hair messy, looks cute." She stood fixing my hair and it was torture to have her run her fingers through my hair. How I just wanted to kiss her. I leaned down to those soft parted lips and kissed her. I felt her deepen the kiss but I remembered that we weren't together any more and I had no right to do this. I pulled away and she held her eyes closed I slipped into my sweats and quickly made my way from the locker room. I had to get out. It was no point in torturing my self over something I could not have. I ran out into the open air and took gulping breaths of air feeling like I could breathe again.

* * *

I saw Fiona walk in as B and I were getting ready to leave. I saw that Adam was not in tow.

"Did it go bad?" She shook her head. I had known that look, he kissed her. She was dazed and obviously not with us. I smirked at the things my brother would do. I looked to Bianca and wondered where Adam had gone off to.

"Where is Adam?" B looked at her and saw the expression.

"He wouldn't just leave her." Realization as to why he wasn't here was obvious, he thought she was untouchable. I grabbed my keys.

"Keep her here." She nodded and ushered Fiona into the seat I just unoccupied. I got into the truck and drove to the place where we held the bonfire, I knew he would go there. I got out and walked up behind him.

"Way to go." I said with conviction he turned to me and looked depressed.

"What are you talking about Andrew?" I smirked and sat on a near by bench.

"The kiss must have been something if she is still dazed." I saw him crack a smile and I knew it was a good sign. He came and sat down next to me.

"It doesn't matter, she is confused. I couldn't bear it again if she just toyed with me." I smiled, man did he have it bad. He was one lost love sick puppy. I watched him lean back on his heels and look anywhere but at me.

"What if its for real? Did you give her a chance to talk?" He looked at me and glared.

"Just asking." I said defensively as I put my hands up. I looked at him in his eyes.

"Look I know, I have been an overprotective jerk. But I have seen you at the all time low. I didn't want anything to risk that again. But I also see how you are without Fiona and I don't like that more." He smirked and looked at the ashes on the ground.

"Bianca have some sense talked into you?" I nodded at my brother and punched him in the arm.

"You may like her if you got to know her." He grimaced.

"I believe we have already shipped that sail." I laughed and looked at my watch.

"Just as friends but I think you have someone to see and I would like to say bye to my girlfriend before lock down starts." I lead him off to the dot thinking that it would be just Bianca but I had a few things up my sleeve for little Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam couldn't believe he had forgiven Drew let alone go along with his crazy plan. Adam looked over his appearance and saw there was nothing he knew he could do. I stepped in Adam's room and looked at him. He had on his wife beater and a pair of jeans.

"Great look there." I said sarcastic he shot me a glare. I took pity on him, I knew he didn't want to screw it up.

"Come with me, I will teach you the finer things of dressing." I brought him in my room and looked through my clothes until I came across a gray button up. I threw it at Adam. He slipped it on and went to cuff the cuffs but I stopped him and rolled them up to his elbows. His tank showed underneath and if he could get his hair set he would be good to go.

"And there is the man underneath the mask." He walked over to my mirror and I caught him doing that wink thing he does. He ran his hand through his hair messing it up and I found that odd since he tried to get every hair to lay just so. I smirked when his hair didn't want to cooperate.

"It's a miracle you can dress your self daily." He turned to me and I saw he was frazzled.

"I just don't want to screw it up." I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He continued to get his hair messy.

"Man even if you do I am sure she will forgive you." He smiled and went into the bathroom. I heard him knock at the door a few minutes later and I was just finishing up getting ready. He looked good.

"Did you steal my gel?" He smirked at me and I could tell the confident Adam was here. I stood and threw a few things into my bag and out the window. I would be out with Bianca but my mother wouldn't know that. We stepped down the stairs and ran into our mother, she eyed Adam over.

"Why are you different?" She questioned him and I saw his resolve crack but he must of thought of her because the thing he said next shocked me.

"Trying a new look, figured my friends would be the best to run it by." I wanted to slap him for a good job, but I had to hide my excitement. He just lied so effortlessly to our mother and that was something I only did.

"That better be the reason mister, if I find that either of you were out with girls tonight then you both will be grounded." Adam nodded, inching his way to the door.

"Sure mom just a guys night anyways." She nodded believing Adam. She always believed Adam, especially when she was in Gracie mode.

"Drew remember you are just out to drive him around, lock down is still on. Adam make sure he stays out of trouble." Adam nodded and ran out of the house with me once we got into the truck I slapped his arm.

"Way to go man! Damn even mom bought that." He smiled at me.

"Hey what mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus she wouldn't so much like Fi and I." I drove him to her condo before we split ways.

"Hey be the man!" I shouted out the window as I peeled off down the road. I smiled as Adam became nothing but a dot in the background. I guess at some point you had to let them grow. I drove to her house and waited in the truck for B. She came out ten minutes later and looked like a bombshell. Her curly mane was tamed and slick. She wore the sexiest skirt I knew and tonight would be fun. She got in and I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Lets go." She was short and curt. I looked to the living room and I saw the curtain move.

"Who's that?" She looked to the window and then to me. I was curious as to who she had hidden behind the curtian.

"No one, lets go. We only got so long and I have plans for you." I sighed knowing she could fight her own battles. I drove her to the lake and we laid on the shore. She laid her head on my chest. I liked times like these where we just hung out doing not much of anything. Sure I definitely liked the times where we got up to things but for now I was content to just lay with her. I went to grab her side to bring her closer but when I did I saw a look of pain cross her face. I went to look but she stopped me with a kiss.

"It was just a fight." She pushed me down as her hand went to my groin and I responded like any teenage boy would. I went to pull off her top to get to that creamy skin but she stopped me.

"Tonight is about you Drew" The sound of my zipper unzipping stopped any train of thought I had.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood at her door and mentally kicked my self, I should of gotten flowers or something. I was careless in planing this for my princess. She answered the door in a loose but formfitting midnight blue dress. I was sure my jaw hit the floor. She was smiling at me and I snapped out of my cloud nine daze.

"You look amazing." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. It felt like a spark touched my cheek where she kissed it.

"I broke you already?" She teased and I laughed at how nervous I was.

"Sorry, not used to this." She smiled.

"My prince is afraid?" She dragged her hand down my cheek with her fingertips gracing my cheek so soft and warm. I took her hand.

"If we ever are going to get out then you need to stop that at least for now." She smirked and I knew I had been had by her again.

"You have more restraint then I thought..to bad though." She sauntered past me and I stared at her shocked. What! I ran after her.

"Wait Fi what?" I said as I ran into the empty elevator I looked around and when the doors closed I saw her and went over to her I trapped her between my arms and I saw she got scared I instantly pulled back.

"I wasn't going to hurt you Fiona." She sighed and put my arms back to where they were.

"I know you would never hurt me my prince."She leaned up and gave me a kiss. The door opened and she hit the closed button and began to run her nimble fingers through my hair as I trailed soft kisses down her jaw, the need to feel her close was huge but I pulled away will all my strength.

"Maybe we should take this slower." She kissed me again but this time she pulled away leaving me wanting more.

"Alright that will have to do then." She walked out the elevator and I regretted my words. I caught up with her and took her hand as we exited the building into the warm Toronto weather.

"How have you been Fi?" I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I have been good, figured some things out." That peaked my interest.

"Oh like what?" I pulled out her seat at a restaurant Drew found called Terre de l'amour. We sat outside on a véranda of sorts. The waiter came over and handed us the menus. I silently cursed Drew as the whole thing was in french. I only knew Spanish.

"Find anything you like?" I picked out the first thing.

"Sure escargots look good?" She searched my face and my pronunciation must have been off.

"Snails?" I sighed, and looked at her.

"I can't read the menu." She looked like she was trying not to laugh. Great, this is just awesome.

"You live in Canada and cant speak french?" I shook my head.

"I am Spanish remember?" She sighed.

"Trust me to choose?" I nodded.

"Just no snails." She laughed and conversed with the waiter.

"What did you order?" She smiled and looked at the street next to us.

"Snails." I glared at her and she laughed.

"So back to our conversation." She implied, she was trying to get to something.

"I believe it was your turn to answer me there princess." She smiled at me and I looked into her blue gray eyes.

"I figured that there is a prince I owe an apology to." I looked away, I knew what she was talking about.

"Look Fiona, I understand you were going through things, and they got a little out of control." She took my hand.

"Adam please look at me." I turned to her.

"I am sorry that I said I hated you, I was angry and it was stupid. I figured out that what I feel is for the sweet and caring Adam Torres that is willing to come out with a fool like me after I was cruel to you." I sighed and looked at her.

"Fiona, I want you to be sure. I can't take it if you were doing this just to play me, I can't take that again after I fell for you Fi. I want to be with you but I know rushing into a relationship is not what we both need." She looked crestfallen.

"Are you saying you don't want me?"I ran a hand through my hair.

"Maldita sea Por que no puedo decir nada bien?"

"Adam I can't understand you."

"What I am trying to say is I think we should take things slow." She sighed in relief.

"You had me worried." The waiter brought over our food.

"Wouldn't want to do that to you now would we?" I took a bite and it was delicious.

"What is this?" I asked once I swallowed.

"Sea scallops with pasta." I smiled at her and knew that apart from the rocky start maybe we could be ok. We shared the rest of the night with chaste stolen kisses and a few long talks about where we could go if we made it past friends...very good friends.


	9. Chapter 9

When Drew met up with me to take me home, he kept eying me. I was under his close scrutiny.

"What do you want Drew?" He smirked and turned back to the road.

"Well how did it go?" I looked to the side of the road.

"Fine, thanks for an all french restaurant by the way. I don't know we are still friends, I just don't want to rush it after last time." I got out of the truck and up to my room. I collapsed on the bed and knew school would come by morning.

I was right school did come, I hadn't seen Fiona though and I was walking towards her locker.

"Hey Freak, looking for that crazy bitch." I turned to look at Owen.

"Maybe I am." He approached me and he was a loner now.

"She deserves a man, but I guess her current situation a woman. Isn't that how she views you?" I ignored his words but he grabbed my shoulder shoving me into the locker.

"You didn't answer me freak." I shoved him away.

"I am a man, I choose not to fight because I am not weak." I continued walking.

"One day you will see she isn't batting for the man inside of you but the Gracie." I turned and walked out the doors until I reached the bleachers, I looked around and made sure that no one was around before I pulled out the metal part of a hair clip and a lighter. As I pressed the hot metal to my skin I cursed how weak I was but gasped at the pain it brought. I relished in the pain knowing it made me feel alive. I opened my eyes and was met by the brown of Bianca's.

"Don't say a word to Fiona or Drew." She sat down next to me.

"I know we all got our battles and we deal differently. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled thankful at her.

"Thanks, if Drew found out he would never leave me alone." She looked to the fresh burn on my arm.

"What set you off?" I looked around knowing that if Bianca was near so wouldn't Drew.

"Owen, he has a thing for Fiona and brought up Gracie." She leaned back and looked up at the sky.

"Owen is an idiot who doesn't know what he is saying." I sighed as I took the metal away again.

"He got in my head and made me doubt."

"Doubt what Adam, If Gracie is truly gone then you wouldn't be here doing this. You wouldn't doubt that Fiona is falling for Gracie. I know she doesn't care, I know she loves a caring guy named Adam not Gracie." I shook my head.

"But why me?" She stood.

"Why not? If your doubting your self then your being stupid, you make your life not anyone else. So if Gracie is gone, let her go Adam. You still hold on to her." She turned and walked away I looked at the clip in my hand disgusted. I threw it to the ground but held the lighter before I stood and slipped it back into my pocket. I walked from the field under a graying sky. When I walked in I was met with a smiling Fiona.

"Where did you go this morning?" Her sweet voice filled my ears and the disgust from earlier came back.

"I had somethings to do." I walked with her trying to ignore the guilt I felt when I passed my brother, I promised him I wouldn't go at it again with the burns.

"Are you going to ask me on a second date or am I just waiting on baited breath." I must of missed the other part of her speech but I looked to her.

"Fiona care to join me on Friday for a movie?" She smiled.

"Come over my condo, we will have a night in." I smiled liking that prospect.

"So where to now my lady?" I took her books and her hand, when we passed Bianca I gave her a smile somehow what she said helped a small bit.

"I do believe we have art my prince." I lead her off to art.

"Don't you mean princess? Fiona when are you going to get with a real man?" Fiona looked in distaste at Owen.

"I am with a man. Wheres yours?" My jaw opened in shock.

"What do you mean crazy bitch?" I stepped in front of Fiona.

"Hey don't call her that." I growled at him.

"What ever freak, by the way this is yours." He threw my clip at my feet and I just grabbed Fiona and started to walk away.

"What was that about Adam?" I sighed.

"Nothing. Just Owen being an ass again." She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you my prince but next time let me fight."

"A prince always protects his princess." I mumbled as we sat down at our seats. Fiona looked at me with worry but I just worked on my sketch. Once the bell rang I jumped from my seat kissing her on the cheek.

"See you later Fi." I bolted from the room and to my locker, I had to get out of here.

* * *

I worried about Adam. I knew going to his brother would be a bad idea and Holly J was busy so the next best thing I could think of was Bianca and Clare. I found Clare with Eli and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Clare can I talk to you?" I looked behind her at the smirking Eli who had and arm wrapped around Clare.

"Sure Fiona whats up?" I looked back at Eli then Clare.

"Alone Clare." She sighed and kissed Eli.

"See you at lunch" And I took her off until I found Bianca but this would pose a problem since she was with Drew.

"Get Bianca away from Drew, what I want to talk about would worry him and I think the last thing Adam needs is Drew being overprotective." I saw Clare walk up to Bianca and the look of utter disgust until she turned and saw me, I nodded my head and I saw her kiss Drew goodbye and come with Clare over to me.

"Whats going on Fiona?" We sat in the dance studio.

"Adam is acting odd, he disappeared this morning and when Owen threw a clip at him he tensed. What is the meaning behind a hair clip? He seemed like he wanted to get far from me." I asked the two girls. I was worried something was wrong with Adam.

"I don't know, have you talked to him?" I eyed Clare over, it seemed like both of these people knew what the scoop was but there weren't telling.

"I figured I would ask my two friends and if they knew something was wrong with Adam they would tell me." I looked to Bianca who shrugged. I sighed knowing what ever it was I wasn't going to know. I walked out into the hall and bumped into Drew.

"Oh hey Drew." I walked past him.

* * *

Both girls sat waiting to hear her heels die off. They knew what was going on but didn't want to worry her. Bianca went to look out the door and saw the hall way was clear. She walked back over to Clare and the two girls didn't notice the figure approach and listen in at the door.

"Bianca is he burning him self again?" The older girl looked to Clare hating that she had to lie but it was Adams secret and if he wanted to not be found out then it was his battle to do so.

"Its up to him."

"Bianca if he is hurting him self its not only going to hurt him but the rest of us. You know how messed up Drew can get with Adam."

"Exactly why no one should know, Clare this is Adams battle. Fiona's was with alcohol and Adams is with the physical state of his body. We all have something we have to overcome by our self's and if people interfere its only going to make it worse."

"I just hate it when he gets like this." Bianca sighed knowing what she meant but this was Adam's battle and nothing anyone could say would change him. It was like a drug once in your system it brings you relief but you have to wait for it to pass.

"I know I do too. Adam is a great guy." Once Bianca got with Drew she got to know Adam and regretted being a bitch to him in the beginning but knew she couldn't do a thing to change it but work for forgiveness. She had to talk to Owen and get him to back off before Drew found out. The figure in the doorway however moved away and stored the valuable information.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew went looking for his brother but was stopped by Eli. He looked angry and confused. I grabbed his arm as he walked past me.

"Is everything Ok?" I questioned Adams friend.

"Yeah just great, looking for Adam actually." He was turning sporadically looking for my brother.

"He was going to the library." Eli patted my shoulder before he took off. I turned and looked at him confused. I turned around and jumped when I saw KC but I relaxed.

"Look man, I am sorry for all that shit I said." I nodded and clapped him on the shoulder leading him off to class, once a bro always a bro. It was how it is.

I was approached by a crazed looking Eli. He slapped his hands down on the desk in front of me and stared me down in the eye.

"Give me the clip and the lighter." He said in an angry whisper. I shook my head at him trying to ignore the stare of the librarian.

"I don't have them Eli." I looked around making sure that no one else was around. Eli dragged me from my seat and lead me out. He shoved me roughly.

"What the hell man? Chill out." I stepped away from him knowing he could get crazy, we were bros and I didn't want something to come in between that.

"Chill out? Your burning your self Adam." I was angry at Bianca I knew she would tell someone.

"Yeah well at least I deal with my issues instead of bottling them up. For your information it was a one time deal." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up showing the three new burns from this morning.

"You know what Drew would do if he found out? You have got to stop Adam." I snatched my arm back and looked at him.

"It was once, I am fine. Until you chill out leave me alone." I walked off and grabbed my backpack before I went out to the football field. I ripped the stitching on my back pack and pulled out the old clip. I took the lighter from my pocket and heated it up. I lifted up my shirt and pressed it to my side as if to burn all the curves I have away. I grimaced when I saw a small beads of blood form. I took a few calming breaths before I put the clip away and made my way back into the school. I didn't have an issue, I was in control.

* * *

I looked to KC who was staring at Jenna. I waved my hand in front of his face before he snapped out of his trance I grinned at him. He smiled sheepishly at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"So the dot tonight, coffee? Maybe you can talk to Bianca alone without Jenna and get to know her." He sighed and nodded.

"You owe me though." I grinned.

"What could you want?" I questioned, he just smirked and I got a bit nervous.

"I will ask of it once the time comes." I sighed and turned back to my math problem that I left half finished. If the lock down helped with anything it was that I actually started understanding my work since I started doing it. The bell rang and I walked off to find David, he was one of the soccer guys I started hanging out with after everyone left me.

"Hey man, up for some one on one in the gym?" He smirked and turned to me.

"Only if your talking soccer." I grinned I could play his game. We walked to gym.

* * *

I went looking for Fiona and found her. I sauntered up to her and snaked my arms around her.

"Hey." She jumped and turned around but she frowned when she saw me.

"What is going on with you Adam?" I eyed her and looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I moved from her and looked away. She grabbed my face gently and turned it so I was looking at her.

"This. You are hot one minute and cold the next, lately I don't if I am going to get moody Adam or the Adam I am falling for." I sighed and took her hand.

"Are you falling for Adam or Gracie?" She held her hand to my cheek.

"I am falling in love with Adam the man who makes me feel safe and is confident, outgoing and has a way to win people over." I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, the soft feel of her lips on mine.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I sighed and stared into her deep blue gray eyes.

"Adam if you can't talk to me how is this going to work?" I snapped my direction to Holly J who was still standing there staring at us. She immediately looked away.

"I care about you and I want to be with you Fi."

"Then don't lie to me, what were you doing the other morning?" I took a step back.

"I told you I had things to do. I thought you trust me?" My voice was rising slightly and I ran a hand through my hair.

"How am I if you wont talk to me?" I turned.

"So you say your falling in love with me and then I am a liar. What ever Fiona." I said expressing with my hands as I walked away. I heard her call for me but I just kept walking. I ran into Eli.

"Game night Friday?" I asked hopeful he turned and smirked at me.

"I thought you had a date with Fiona?" He was slightly icy in saying this.

"Not going to work out." I shrugged, but he eyed me.

"Not going to work or are you not telling her something?" I sighed knowing he could read me.

"I can't tell her, she is the one thing that doesn't try to suffocate me."

"Oh and how is that going to work if you keep her at arms length Adam?" I sighed and saw Clare coming.

"I..I don't know, all I do know is I can't take risks I only get burned." I said sarcastically.

"I think you are the one doing the burning. Adam she cares, I know I don't like her to much but I see the way she looks at you its same with Clare." I turned to Clare who had by now heard the last part of our conversation.

"Tell her Adam, she will understand." I looked to sweet Clare and wondered if it was better to be naive.

"Maybe she wont. She is biggest risk."

"We all take them Adam, running from them wont help you." Eli was looking at me in concern.

"I don't know. I guess I will see you guys later." I began to walk outside to see if my brother was at his truck and ready to go home.

* * *

"I worry about him."

"I know Eli but there's nothing we can do." I turned the corner and knew who they were talking about.

"What has Adam done now?" I asked concerned.

"Maybe you should watch out for him." Eli said. Why would I need to do that? I turned and sprinted off in search of Adam.

"Drew just leave me alone I am fine!" I had found Adam and began questioning him.

"No you aren't, you are acting odd lately and I had Fiona asking me if you were Ok? Why would she ask me that Adam!" I was shouting at him in the empty parking lot.

"We fought, no big deal."

"What did you fight about?" I questioned him but he was standing strong, I didn't know this Adam.

"Its between me and her stay out of it Andrew." He spoke to me in an icy tone.

"Like hell I will Adam. What is going on one day you can't get enough of her and the next you don't want to be near her?"

"I don't want to be suffocated by her too! You are always all over me and I am sick of it I can make my own choices like you do!"

"But you can't Adam! Every time I let you go I wonder if you are going to come home in one piece."

* * *

"Well watch and see." I walked away from him and off towards the ravine. I walked up to a guy named Ray.

"I need painkillers..."


	11. Chapter 11

Euphoria was all I felt. The pain did dull, but it was still there, I stumbled home and up to my room where I looked at my self in the mirror. I came home in one piece, didn't mean I wouldn't destruct my self here. I walked into the bathroom with my a knife and heated it up with the lighter, I pressed the hot knife to my side and felt the tip draw blood and the rest brand my side. I repeated this process once more and placed it to my arm before I found my world spinning, all I remember next was blackness.

* * *

I went looking for Adam hoping to apologize since our parents went out but when he wasn't in his room I walked into the bath room to see him passed out and bleeding from a wound on his side. I applied pressure and called 911 when he didn't respond. I looked down at Adam his ribcage was exposed how did I not see this coming? I tried to gently slap him awake but nothing I said or did woke him. How come I felt as if it was my fault, I knew when Fiona approached me worried that she was right, I just didn't want to believe it. I got into my truck and rushed to the hospital.

"Mom you need to come to the hospital its Adam."

"What is wrong with him?" I sighed, her voice was frantic and worried, she had every right to be.

"He burned him self and I think he may of tried to commit suicide." I hated telling my mother this but it was better for her to hear it from me than some strange doctor.

"Where are you now?"

"Just out side of the hospital, I am going to go see him." I waited around in the waiting room and saw my mother come in I walked to her and hugged her for once I was glad for her embrace, I needed that comfort I was truly scared. I pulled away and nodded to her and went to call Fiona.

"Hey Drew whats going on?"

"I think you need to come down to the hospital."

"Why?" Her voice was shaking.

"Adam is hurt and I know he would want to see you."

"Hurt how?"

"Burns."

"He stopped that, he promised me not to do it again. Why would he do this?"

"I don't know, I know that he didn't want to tell you. You are his one thing he doesn't want to protect him, Fiona don't protect him. He wants to stand as a man and he will. I made the mistake of protecting him to much, we got into fight and I think it just tipped him over the edge." She sighed.

"I will be there soon." I heard her hang up and twenty minutes later I heard clicking heels with another pair of feet, Eli and Clare were sitting across from me having showed up a few minutes prior.

"Is he Ok?" I turned to see Fiona and Bianca.

"Doctors haven't said anything." I saw my mother look over at us and walk over.

"Who are you ladies?" My mother questioned.

"Mom this is Fiona and Bianca." She eyed the girls over.

"Adam is going to be fine you can go home." She said dismissively.

"I'd prefer to see him Mrs. Torres." Fiona spoke with a fire in her voice.

"I don't think that is necessary."

"Mom stop, I called her. Adam will want to see her."

"Why?"

"He is practically in love with her. Mom you can't stop us from dating, especially Adam. If it wasn't for Fiona he would of snapped a long time ago. Why did you think he stopped the first time?"

"I don't think its right for ether of you to be dating." I looked at my mother.

"Well meet my girlfriend, Bianca." I held B's hand.

"Mom you have to stop protecting him. I hounded him, watched him like a hawk and made sure that no one tried to harm him, but it did nothing but send over the edge. He has to make his own choices, we tried to make them for him but look what happened. He burned him self again mom why would he do that? He tries to make his choices but we fight him all the way. I know you don't want him to get hurt but he has to feel, have an outlet to get rid of the pain. He is the strongest guy I know but he has his weak points, I just didn't see it. His ribs are nothing but bones and I know he eats, he was just sitting at our table fine last night! But I know he works through the weights to get rid of what he hates, he hates him self. But with Fiona he tries to change for her. Don't stop him from the thing he needs." My mother had tears down her eyes and I rarely saw our mother cry she was being held up by our dad and I knew she knew what I was saying was true.

"Is the parents of Adam Torres here?" We turned to see the doctor. I held on to Bianca as he told us of Adam...

**A.N- I know I am cruel to leave it here but this story continues just its going to branch off into two stories one focusing on Adam and Fiona and the other on Drew and Bianca. The drama sure doesn't end here!**


End file.
